The present invention relates generally to table games and, more particularly, to accessories to be used with table hockey and other table games.
Table games are well known in the art and are commercially available from a variety of sources. In the game of table hockey, each player is provided with a paddle to use to strike a puck. Typically, players grasp the paddle bare-handed. It is possible therefore for the puck to strike a player's bare hand if, for example, the puck should become airborne, leaving the surface of the table, or if a player's finger should be dangled between the paddle and the puck. Further, the paddle is typically not attached to the hand or wrist of the player, thus creating the potential for a paddle to slip from a player's hand, creating a projectile hazard. A need exists, therefore for a device which would serve to protect the hands of players engaged in table hockey. A further need exists for a device which would reduce the potential of a table hockey paddle inadvertently slipping from a player's grasp while engaged in play.
In table games such as table hockey, the players typically have a clear view of the entire game table surface during play. In the game of table hockey, much of the challenge, and therefore pleasure, of the game derives from the speed of the game, and the need for quick responses from the player. For a given table size and puck speed, having a clear view of the entire game table surface increases the amount of time a player has to react to an opponent's play. A need exists for a device which would increase the challenge of the game by requiring faster responses on the part of the players by decreasing each player's view of the table surface.
Table games typically provide a table surface at a fixed height above the supporting floor or ground surface. The height of the table surface is generally chosen to be at a level comfortable for adult players of average size. Accommodating the comfort of players of significantly different heights (such as an adult and a child) is difficult. A need exists, therefore, for a device which allows players of significantly differing heights to comfortably, conveniently and safely use a table game with a table surface of a fixed height.